everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunnar Habogison
Gunnar Habogison is the son of Habogi and Helga from Habogi, an Icelandic fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Gunnar Habogison Age: 14 Parent's Story: Habogi Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Quirino Ciommi Secret Heart's Desire: To learn all about onomastics. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty good at guessing people's names. Storybook Romance Status: Ulla Tiidusepp is my girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I wet the bed at night. My cousins tease me about it. Favorite Subject: Magicology. It's fun to learn all kinds of spells! Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Math isn't very stimulating. Best Friend Forever After: Florent Feuille since he's very understanding. Character Appearance Gunnar is tall, with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt, teal short pants, and a brown scarf. Personality Gunnar is a bit of a loner, and he spends a lot of time in the lifairy. He tends to read a lot, and he also likes to write stories. He has an interest in names, which helps him create characters for his stories. Gunnar is also fond of reading about celebrities' kids due to the tendency for celebrities to give their kids weird names. Gunnar feels awkward talking about his bedwetting habit since he realizes that a lot of students find it funny. Biography Hey! I'm Gunnar Habogison. I'll tell you about Habogi. My mom Helga wanted to marry a man named Habogi. Her sisters had already married two men named Sigmund and Sigurd, but Mom wanted Habogi. At her sisters; wedding, an old man named Habogi came to visit her. He gave her the finest horse, sheep, and cow. Then he gave her a small house, which was marvelously furnished. He showed her her wedding gown. When her sisters saw it, they were jealous and tried to ruin it, but Habogi turned the ashes into roses and stuck the jealous sisters to their places for a whole day. The next morning, the house became a palace. Mom married Habogi, and here he revealed his true form - a handsome prince. I live with my palace with my parents. I have two older sisters, Hildur and Unnur. My grandparents, aunts, and cousins live nearby. At the moment, I'm attending Ever After High. I am studying magic here so I can be like my father. However, I feel that I would like to have my own goals separate for my destiny. Thus I am a Rebel. I am into names, and I love to find out people's names. I'm always guessing people's names. Since I write stories, I especially like looking up names for the characters in my stories. I get carried away sometimes by giving them really weird names. I write stories for the school newspaper to entertain the students. Unfortunately, I have a bedwetting problem. It is hard to deal with since I feel like I'm too old to be wetting the bed. I have to wear special pants with an alarm system when I go to sleep. My friend Florent says that he used to wear them as well, so he understands how it feels. My roommate promises not to tell other students about it. I guess I'll just try to deal with it. Trivia *Gunnar's surname refers to his father Habogi. It is technically a patronymic, since Icelandic people do not use surnames. *Gunnar has a pet lemming named Steinvör. *Gunnar is fond of coffee. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Jonathan Silver. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Icelandic Category:Habogi